Papan Bergaris HitamPutih Yang Bisa Mengatup
by Nichie-Zeb
Summary: BEHIND-THE-SCREEN-NYA Anime Naruto ! Bagaimana mereka menggarap sebuah Film? RnR


**Ah, akhirnya saya bisa menulis FanFic lagi setelah lama pensiun ^^**

**Title : Papan Bergaris Hitam-Putih Yang Bisa Mengatup Dan Membuat Kami Hidup. (Kepanjangan nggak? haha :P)**

**Rate : Apapuun Jadi ^^**

**Genre : Humor - Drama**

**Summary : BEHIND-THE-SCREEN-NYA Anime Naruto ! Bagaimana mereka menggarap sebuah Film? RnR ^^**

_**-PROLOG-**_

Papan putih berhias tulisan dari spidol yang hampir memenuhi medan mulus itu seperti mengawasi beberapa orang yang sedang duduk mengitari ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita yang membelakanginya berkata lantang,

"Ingat! kita disini bukan untuk main-main! Walaupun kita bukan di jepang dan deadline masih jauh, tapi ini adalah tanggung jawab kita! tak peduli seberapa indah dan ramahnya negara ini, kita harus selesaikan pekerjaan kita di sini. MENGERTI?" Gadis itu berambut Pink, tampangnya memang manis, tapi dia memiliki dedikasi dan sikap yang keras, singkatnya, Sadis. dialah Sakura, sang Produser dari Anime 'Naruto' yang biasa kita tonton, sekaligus ambil jatah dalam karakter di serial garapannya tersebut.

Yap, inilah dunia nyata, Behind The Screen-nya Anime Naruto.

Dalam Fanfic ini, para karakter di dalam Anime Naruto adalah Aktris yang sedang bekerja di Indonesia, mereka dari Jepang, tentu saja. Sifat dan sikap mereka dalam Anime Naruto adalah akting, ya, akting. Tapi bukan berarti itu semua palsu, ada di antara mereka yang sikap dan sifatnya mirip dengan mereka di-depan-layar.

Omong omong, kenapa para Aktor dan Aktris jepang yang karyanya dikenal di seluruh dunia ini bisa sampai ke Indonesia? Jawabannya adalah Script. Script atau jalan cerita yang akan mereka mainkan membutuhkan setting di daerah tropis dengan pantai yang hangat. Eeit, jangan salah. Film yang akan mereka garap bukan bertemakan Liburan atau apalah, melainkan sebuah Film yang-seperti dulu-dulunya, bertemakan Action dan Peperangan, film itu bukan Lain adalah "Naruto The Movie - Ninja Air Asin!" Konon, hanya Ninja berkemampuan spesial saja yang mampu mengendalikan Air Asin, karena terdapat kadar garam yang tinggi, otomatis mereka harus mengontrol chakra mereka dengan cara yang lebih rumit. -haha hayal banget-

Dalam Film ini, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendapat misi spesial dari Hokage untuk menyelidiki dan mengatasi masalah di Konoha, konon seorang Ninja Misterius Bernama Asin telah memanipulasi perairan Konoha dan menyebabkan pendapatan Nelayan mereka Menurun Drastis. Itulah sebabnya ninja-ninja tersebut mendapatkan Misi ini.

Ok, Back To real world ..

Tiba-tiba Hinata nyeletuk

"Tapi, Bu Sakura, saya masih kurang mengerti kanapa kita harus mengambil setting di Pantai Bandialit, konon.. disana itu..."

"Angker?" Potong Sakura, membuat Hinata menelan Ludah.

Hinata sebenarnya adalah gadis yang Tomboy, bukan pemalu dan lemah lembut seperti didepan layar. Kesamaan yang dimiliki Hinata versi Asli dan saat dia Akting adalah Kesabarannya yang super. itu sebabnya akting Hinata terlihat HIDUP. Hinata adalah cewek kasar namum tipe penyabar, jadi walaupun Take dan mengulang adegan Berkali-kali , ia tetap sabar, sehingga akhirnya dapat menghasilkan akting yang sempurna- Pemalu, Lemah lembut dan sebagainya.

"Kalian percaya dengan Takhayul tersebut, heh? Apa apaan ini, kita itu Artis kelas TOP- kelas dunia! Bahkan Hantu dan dedemit di Pantai ini pun ngefans sama kalian! Sudah sudah, itu bukan Hal yang patut di permasalahkan!" Lanjut Sakura, mukanya mengeras, membuat seisi ruangan menggeleng karena takut. Sakura terkenal sebagai Produser yang Kejam.

"Baiklah, saya anggap Rapat pembukaan hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh kembali ke penginapan dan besok jam 6 sudah harus standby di tempat syuting."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penutupan tersebut, Sakura dan yang lainnya bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... itu untuk prolog. Bagaimana menurut kalian? <strong>

**haha, sepertinya daya imajinasiku yang terlalu tinggi sudah memanipulasi jalan cerita di Fanfic satu ini.**

**harap review nya kalau kalian kurang mengerti ^^**


End file.
